Command
by Marie Elaine Cullen
Summary: August 09 The Firm promptshot. Commands just don't seem to apply to our favorite teenaged spy... Read and review please!


**AN: Well, this is my first ever prompt-shot, so I'm pretty much scared to death of the results… Enjoy if you dare.... NO DON'T GO AWAY! JUST ENJOY IT!  
**

**Disclaimer: The only times I'll ever own Alex Rider are in those wonderful dreams of mine… Because Anthony Horowitz won't give me him.**

**This takes place in the near future…**

**Command

* * *

**

Jack shook uncontrollably.

"No, no! You can't go! You can't just risk your life! You're too young!" She yelled, breaking into sobs.

"I'm sorry, Jack. But if I don't do this, no one will." Alex replied calmly.

"Then let no one do it! Don't risk your life!" She yelled.

"Jack. If I don't do this, millions of people could die. They don't know what he's planning. If I don't do this," Alex paused at this, wondering how to break the news. "Jack, if I don't do this, I will die, you will die, your mother will die, Tom will die, and that stray cat who you sometimes feed will die."

Jack sat still while the news hit her.

"So what?" She suddenly yelled, standing up.

Alex's eyebrows shot up.

He couldn't understand how Jack, the woman who he had known for eight years, could just brush off the impending deaths of millions of people.

"So what!" She continued. "You are a teenager, and I am your guardian, and I am telling you that you will not go out that door!"

Alex felt the shock slowly ebb away.

"Jack. There are hundreds of teenagers, thousands of children, thousands of mothers that will die if I don't step out of that door. One life for millions of others is not a bad trade." Alex turned around, and took a step, then, pausing, he turned his head back and said "But I have no intention of dying."

Jack completely and utterly lost her calm right there and then.

Every bad thing that had made her angry or sad over the years went through her at that moment, and they fueled her.

That time when she was seven, when her sister, Eliza, had taken her bike out for a spin and crashed it, when her boyfriend from high school cheated on her with a cheerleader, when that guy cut her off on the freeway just yesterday. And above all, her anger at everything bad that had ever been done to Alex. They all crashed through the barriers, and powered Jack into her rage.

"YOU ARE GOING TO STAY IN THIS HOUSE UNTIL I SAY YOU CAN GO! DO YOU HEAR ME, ALEXANDER JOHN RIDER?!"

Alex started a bit.

Jack had never, ever, used his full name before.

But he had made up his mind a long time ago.

"Goodbye Jack." Alex answered, and went through the door.

Jack threw the plate she had been eating from at the wall next to the door.

She then sank down and sobbed, tears cascading down her face.

What good were commands if no one followed them?

* * *

Alex looked his captor in the eyes.

"Will you tell me, or will I have to use an instrument?" The man asked menacingly.

"You'll have to use an instrument, all questions must be submitted in writing. Black ink only." Alex replied wryly.

The man nodded to his henchman, who slapped Alex on the face.

"Tell me, now." The man commanded.

Alex looked him right in the face, and smirked.

"I didn't follow my guardian's commands. What makes you think I'll follow yours?"

At that moment, the door was broken down, and K-Unit stormed the room, along with another unit.

"Cub, you okay?" Wolf called out, after they had dealt with the captor and the henchman.

"Oh, just peachy. I'll be even better if you untie me." Alex answered.

Eagle snorted and untied him.

While the former captor, tied up on the floor, thought sadly, what good were commands if no one followed them?

* * *

A few days later, Alex sat on a train on the way to London, looking bored.

Suddenly, a group of men in black burst through the door.

They yelled "Get down on the ground and put your hands in the air!"

Everyone complied, except for one fourteen year old, who stood calmly and raised his eyebrows.

"Did you hear me kid?" The leader asked, angrily.

Alex sighed, and then walked forward.

"Yes, I heard you, I was just wondering what you were doing with guns. Robbing a train? That's original, I've heard of robbing a bank, but a train?" Alex walked past all the men, and came to stand right in front of the leader. "Unheard of."

"Look kid!" The leader yelled. "We have guns and can shoot you!"

Alex snorted. "I'd like to see you try."

The leader hesitated.

He had a kid, and didn't want to shoot another, but this guy was asking for it.

He decided to shoot the ground beneath his feet.

That would scare the kid into submission.

So the leader took aim, and shot.

Or, at least, he tried to.

For some reason, a bullet didn't come out.

The guy peered at his gun, and noticed that the slide containing bullets was gone.

Alex smirked. "Looking for this?" He asked, waving the slide around.

The other men were offended. So they took aim, and fired at him.

But the bullets didn't come out.

Alex smirked once more and took out the slides from his pocket.

"Guys, fundamentals of guns. They need bullets to shoot."

The men growled and leapt at him.

Alex simply stood until they were about a foot away from him, and then he sprung into action.

He effectively knocked each of the men out.

The other passengers stared at him.

He ignored them and pulled out a cell phone, dialing the police.

"Hello? Yes, my name is Alex Rider, I've got seven unconscious train robbers on the E-1 train heading for Chelsea, London. Yes, sir, I said train robbers. No, sir, I'm not sure why they decided to rob a train. Yes, sir, I'll make sure they stay unconscious. Thank you, goodbye." Alex hung up the phone.

The passengers looked away, and started doing whatever they did before.

Alex sighed and sank back into his seat.

Commands just didn't seem to work on the fourteen-year-old spy.

After all, if you defied all the rules that seemed to apply in life, how could you follow the commands, the rules that others imposed on you?

* * *

**AN:**

**Well, I hope that turned out well… Like I mentioned before, my first promptshot… And yes, I know it's short…**

**So please review and tell me what you think!**

**Begging for Reviews,**

**Marie**


End file.
